School Daze
by YaoiKitty
Summary: (Complete)YAY! My first fanfic! Duo meets a boy named Heero at school, and now they can't keep each other out of their heads. Pairings: 1x2, a little 3x4.
1. Chapter 1

School Daze Chapter 1

Okay, now I'm putting this in the second time around. This is my first fanfic by the way (HOORAY)! And I'm kinda embarrassed, but hopefully I'll get better with more stories hides in corner don't hurt me?  
DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own GW or any characters in it whatsoever, and no I'm not doing this for profit. Don't sue me, all you would get is about $20 or so, and some CDs hisses do not touch!  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (i guess) 1x2 mostly, a litlle 3x4 (umm, am I supposed to put something else here? I dunno) R&R please!

* * *

Duo locked gazes with the face of the clock as he waited for the final bell to ring. It was hot in his third floor class, and all he wanted to do was get out of there and escape to his garage/home and work on his black GTO, or as he and everyone else knew it, Deathscythe. He began to think about what he was going to do to his beloved, when the sudden final bell of the day snapped him out of his deep thought. He quickly grabbed his book bag and bolted out the door, with nothing but his braid trailing behind. Duo then met to no surprise at his locker, where his friends Trowa and Quatre were having their own little kissing session.  
"Ahem," Duo cleared his throat, "hope I'm not interrupting anything TOO important." he stated, his presence now well-known to the two lovebirds hovering around his locker.  
"Oh no, nothing Duo." Quatre blurted out, his face turning bright red for being caught with his lover, "Um, how long were you standing there?" he asked nervously.  
"I think I came in a little bit before clothes were removed." Duo replied sarcastically. At this, Trowa just smirked under his unibang and Quatre giggled a little, going red in the face again.  
"Oh yeah, I just remembered. Duo, do you wanna study with us for finals tonight?" he asked the braided American.  
"Okay, Q-man, 1.) I hate tests, 2.) They're just a waste of time, energy, and trees, and 3.) You two wouldn't need books 'cause you'd be using your tongues to study with." Trowa laughed a little and Quatre turned and gave him a look before turning back to Duo.  
"You know Duo, these tests are pretty important, especially to you and your grades" the blonde Arabian protested.  
"No can do Q. Besides, there's a pretty little thing at home calling for me."  
"Allah, I give up. I guess there's no changing your mind." Quatre admitted and threw his hands up in defeat. He then noticed that Duo was suddenly not paying any attention to him. He looked down the hall and noticed his two classmates Heero and Wufei walking their way. He waved to them, each looking up and Wufei waving back to the blonde.  
Duo could not peel his eyes away from the beautiful Japanese boy walking his way. His eyes looked like two fiery sapphires staring straight into him, both were slightly covered by a beautiful mess of chocolate brown hair. His slightly loose tank top and spandex shorts showed his small, but muscular body, and enough naturally tanned skin to make Duo's heart pound out of his chest and his legs to slightly shake. He had to escape the enticing sight of the gorgeous creature standing before him, but before he could move a muscle, the boy's hand was already stretched out to him for a handshake. Duo then finally snapped out of it and firmly shook his hand. His body flushed at the Japanese boy's touch. He then heard Quatre's words of introduction, "Duo, this is Heero. Heero, Duo." And before Duo could go back to gawking at the Japanese boy, now known to him as Heero, Quatre was speaking again, "And this is Wufei. Wufei, Duo." and with that, the Chinese boy outstretched his hand to Duo and he shook back firmly.  
"Well, it was nice meeting you guys, but I gotta go. Don'twannagetcaughtupintrafficlotsastudyingtodobye!" Was all he could come up with before he bolted down the hallway. He just had to leave or else he might've lost his self control, and he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of his friends and Heero.  
He made his way down the stairs and to the parking lot, where he spotted his beloved Deathscythe. He just decided to sit in there for a few minutes and relax. 'Damn, the heat must be getting to me today or something.' Duo thought to himself. He let out a long held sigh, then a little voice poked in the back of his head, 'Is it the heat, or is it just you getting hot over some guy?' "Shut up you!" he yelled at the voice and smacked the back of his head, causing him to hit his forehead against the steering wheel. "Oww. Damnit, as if my head wasn't messed up enough already." he complained, then let out another stressful sigh. "I think I'm just gonna go home and chill with my baby today." Duo decided, gently stroking the dashboard of Deathscythe as he spoke. Then he turned up the radio, currently on his favorite rock station, and made his way out of the school parking lot and left. 

* * *

Okay, first chappy, how'd'ya like it so far? Please tell me?


	2. Chapter 2

School Daze Chapter 2  
DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own GW or any characters in it whatsoever, and no I'm not doing this for profit. Don't sue me, all you would get is about $20 or so, and some CDs hisses do not touch!  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (i guess) 1x2 mostly, a litlle 3x4 (umm, am I supposed to put something else here? I dunno) R&R please!

* * *

Heero just sat there silently at his desk, not really paying any attention to what the teacher was ranting on about. The heat wasn't really bothering him, but most of his classmates didn't seem to feel the same. He was patiently waiting for the final bell to ring, when his thoughts started to stray off to what he should do after school today. He didn't really need to study for finals, but that was because he already had straight A's throughout the school year, so finals didn't really matter to him.  
Then his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the final bell of the day, so he grabbed his back pack from under his desk and left the classroom. Just outside his class was his friend Wufei, mumbling something to himself about the injustice of homework, but Heero just left it alone and kept walking.  
Heero's eyes immediately went to the floor as he walked, and his thoughts went back to where they were before being interrupted by the bell. "Hey Yuy, there's that blonde boy from your chemistry class." Wufei noted when he saw Quatre's hand waving around, and he waved back in response to the blonde Arabian. Just then, when Heero looked up to see Quatre, he noticed the braided American next to him, assuming that he was Quatre's friend.  
Heero had seen this boy before, but now he got a better look at him, and he was gorgeous. He first noticed that he had strangely beautiful violet eyes, the kind that looked like they could beg you into jumping off a cliff with no problem. But they were somewhat hidden under his long bangs, which led Heero to his long chestnut mane, with gold and red shining through, that was braided all the way down to his waist. His black pants didn't say much about his body, but his matching black shirt showed his somewhat muscular arms. And his open collar, revealing just a little bit of chest, made Heero's breath hitch. He then quickly noticed that Quatre was talking, "Heero, this is Duo. Duo, Heero." and with that, Heero put out his hand to Duo, who took it in a firm handshake. There was a strange tingling sensation that traveled up his arm and spread throughout his body when their hands met, but it was gone in a flash when Duo's hand retracted to his body. Heero just stood there again, looking Duo up and down again as he shook his Chinese companion's hand.  
Just then, Heero heard the most beautiful thing ever when Duo started rapidly talking. He was then a little hurt when Duo ran off, but he got a glimpse of the boy's behind, and it looked pretty nice to him.  
"I'm sorry guys, I don't know what's gotten into Duo today. Usually he likes to hang around and talk to friends, pretty much anything to avoid studying." Quatre apologized.  
"Hn," Heero replied, " where do you think he was off to in such a hurry." He inquired.  
"Well, knowing Duo, he was probably off to his garage to work on his Deathscythe." Quatre informed him, "It's just a few blocks away. It's that little place over on Marquise, if you want to visit."  
"Hn." and with that, Heero walked off towards the stairs. Then he made his way to his midnight blue Mustang convertible in the student parking lot. He just sat there for a few minutes, going over what had just happened to him. 'Damn, he's gorgeous.' he thought to himself, 'That must've been him heading to the boy's bathroom that one day, when Ms. Une was late to her class. But now that I got a better look at him, I got to see how beautiful he really is.' "Hn, I think I'll go check out this little garage of his, later." Heero finally decided, then he started up his Mustang and headed home.

* * *

Okay, for whoever has noticed, or is rereading, or whatever, I'm going back and fixing up the layout, hopefully making it better. I just checked it out on the site and got mad at Dreamweaver. I'll make sure not to make the same mistake with my next story, which will be coming whenever. But anyway, tell me how you like the modifications. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

School Daze Chapter 3  
DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own GW or any characters in it whatsoever, and no I'm not doing this for profit. Don't sue me, all you would get is about $20 or so, and some CDs hisses do not touch!  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (i guess) 1x2 mostly, a litlle 3x4 (umm, am I supposed to put something else here? I dunno) R&R please!

* * *

Duo was doing just about everything short of a full paint job to his Deathscythe, in attempts to try and keep his mind busy. No matter what, though, his thoughts always strayed off to Heero. Ever since they had made eye contact, he just couldn't keep the guy out of his thoughts. What could he say? The guy was sexy as hell! With his beautiful blue eyes, and his messy hair, and that body... Duo had to stop himself again.  
"Hmm, it's too quiet in here." Duo said, giving him an excuse other than Heero to put on some music. He walked over to the stereo and popped in one of his J-Rock CD's, he had one of those songs stuck in his head all day, next to Heero. He cranked up the volume to the point where the surrounding speakers were causing the whole garage to vibrate. When he was satisfied with the volume, Duo then danced his way back to his Deathscythe, singing along with the music.  
After a few minutes, Heero made his way through the music and back into Duo's thoughts. Duo kept trying again to find something else to occupy his brain, when there was a sudden "knock knock" at the door. He walked over to the window and flipped open one of the blinds to see who it was, but once he recognized the person, he hid himself against the wall in a panic, 'God I hope he didn't see me' he thought silently.  
_Knock Knock_  
Again, Duo hesitated to answer the door, in the hopes that the person outside would think he wasn't home and walk away.  
_KNOCK KNOCK_  
'Damn he's persistent.' Duo noted. 'Well I guess I have no choice.' he thought, and decided that he should just let the person inside. He hesitated for a couple more seconds, then gathered himself and opened the door. 

* * *

Sry for the short chappy, but I decided to try to create a little suspense. Next chapter will be a bit longer. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

School Daze Chapter 4  
DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own GW or any characters in it whatsoever, and no I'm not doing this for profit. Don't sue me, all you would get is about $20 or so, and some CDs hisses do not touch!  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (i guess) 1x2 mostly, a litlle 3x4 (umm, am I supposed to put something else here? I dunno) R&R please!

* * *

Now Heero was not one to listen to much music, but on his drive home and at home on his laptop, he blared his few cds almost as loud as possible in attempts to keep Duo out of his head. But after listening to all 4 of his cds twice in a row, he finally gave up and decided he'd make the best his thinking of Duo.  
He started hacking his way through school and government files, finding out everything he could about this Duo character. He discovered his full name was Duo Maxwell, he was a war orphan taken in by the Maxwell Church, which was later destroyed by rioters. That was pretty much all he could find on Duo, so shortly after that, he stopped searching and shut down his laptop.  
Heero was a little touched by what he found. He was reminded of his own past, growing up with no parents, just an uncle that didn't give a shit about him, and ended up getting murdered when he was only 10. Guess you could say he could sort of sympathize with the braided American.  
But still, Heero only wanted to know more about Duo, and after some "careful" thinking, he decided that the only way to really get to know him was to see him himself. But would he be able to control himself again at the site of Duo? He didn't think he'd have too much of a problem with that, and besides, his mind was made up.  
With Quatre's directions, Heero was able to find the small garage/apartment quickly. He sat in his car for a few moments deciding whether or not he should still go through with this. 'Do as your heart tells you.' he remembered from an old friend. With that in mind, he got out of his car, locked it, walked up to the door, and knocked.  
_knock knock_  
Heero could hear muffled sounds of music through the door and walls, and made a mental note that Duo had good taste in music. He waited a bit, thinking that Duo couldn't hear him through the music.  
_Knock Knock_  
A bit louder than before, but still no answer. Heero was getting slightly impatient and started doubting himself on finding the right place.  
_KNOCK KNOCK_  
Heero waited a little bit longer, and just as he was about to turn and leave, he heard the knob turn and the door opened. 

* * *

Told you this one was longer. Here ya go Robyn, chapters 3 and 4, 5 will be coming soon, I just gotta finish it. I promise more yaoi! Please review!


	5. Chapter 5

School Daze Chapter 5  
DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own GW or any characters in it whatsoever, and no I'm not doing this for profit. Don't sue me, all you would get is about $20 or so, and some CDs hisses do not touch!  
WARNINGS: Yaoi (i guess) 1x2 mostly, a litlle 3x4 (umm, am I supposed to put something else here? I dunno) R&R please!

* * *

Duo stood there speechless, he couldn't move a single muscle in his body from the mere sight of the beautiful Japanese boy standing at his doorstep. His brain was yelling at him to say something, anything, but his body was paying more attention to Heero, and was not cooperative.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Heero finally broke the silence to clear his throat. Duo was snapped out of his trance and invited him in. After he shut the door, Duo ran over to the stereo to turn down the music. "Sorry 'bout that, I like it loud." Heero just shrugged it off and sat down on the small couch. "Ah, I see you've noticed Deathscythe, the love of my life." 'Next to your body' Duo thought. Heero nodded. "So, can I get you a drink or somethin'? I got Coke, Mountain Dew, Root beer, milk, or tap water if you like." Duo offered.  
"Do you have any lemonade?"  
"I think I still have a can left in the fridge, will that do?"  
"Sure."  
"Okay then, I'll be right back." and Duo got the drinks from the fridge, then handed Heero his lemonade before plopping down on the couch with his Mountain Dew. Each opened their cans and took a drink, Duo was trying his best not to watch Heero's adam's apple bob up and down as he drank. "So, why exactly did you come to see me, if I may ask?"  
"Hn." Heero looked down at his can, then at Duo and answered, "I just wanted to see you, talk to you, I guess."  
"Hmm." Duo took another swig from his can.  
_ BELCH_  
"'Scuse me."  
"Hn, not bad."  
"Oh, and I suppose you could do better." Heero smiled and swiped Duo's can from him and took a drink.  
_ BELCH_  
"Nice one Yuy." Duo complimented with a small round of applause. Heero just bowed his head and gave Duo back his can. Then silence, each looking around the room, catching small glances of each other. "So, umm, what did you wanna see, or talk to me about?" Duo asked.  
"Hn." Heero hesitated answering for a moment.  
"Hn, is that like your favorite word or mmph!" Duo's mouth was covered by Heero's. Duo was definitely not expecting this, no matter how much Heero was surprising him today. He wondered for a second on whether this was right or not, he only just met the guy today, and now he was kissing him. He couldn't fight the feelings stirring up inside him though, so he decided to just go with it. It just felt so right.  
Duo felt his body flush from finally touching Heero's lips. His mouth parted and allowed Heero's tongue in. Their tongues explored each others mouths, tasting every bit they could get to. Then they finally had to come up for air.  
"'_gasp'_Well that was…..definitely ..unexpected." Duo breathed.  
Heero backed off Duo, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that." Duo didn't know what to say, his brain wasn't exactly functioning properly either. "I guess I'd better go." Heero go off the couch, but was stopped when Duo grabbed him by the wrist.  
"Don't leave." was all he could say. Then he pulled Heero back for another kiss.

* * *

Sorry if this chappy didn't have as much yaoi as you'd hoped, but fanfiction . net is kinda evil, and I'm not so sure of my own capabilities yet. And I apologize to Robyn, but if I do have a lemon in this story, it will probably be on another website, and you will know. Also, thank you everyone who actually read this story and liked it. I'm kinda embarrassed, since it's my first and all, but thanks for your support and reviews and stuff. There may be another chapter, or an epilogue or something, so watch out for that. Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

School Daze Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Sad but true, I do not own GW or any characters in it whatsoever, and no I'm not doing this for profit. Don't sue me, all you would get is about $20 or so, and some CDs hisses do not touch!

WARNINGS: Yaoi (i guess) 1x2 mostly, a litlle 3x4 (umm, am I supposed to put something else here? I dunno) R&R please!

The sun broke through the blinds and penetrated Heero's eyelids, causing him to wake. He looked down at his chest and saw the most beautiful braided being ever. His internal clock told him that it was Saturday morning, then he went through last night's events.

* * *

They remained passionately kissing, hands busy with removing clothes and feeling every inch of each other. As they laid back on the couch, Heero climbed on top of Duo and started taking control. When they finally broke for air, he made a trail down Duo's neck to his chest, causing Duo to moan. He flicked a sensitive spot with his tongue that made Duo sharply intake air. As he made his way down to his stomach, Duo's moans and gasps were only making Heero work faster and more passionately. Then just as Heero realized what he was doing, he immediately stopped, making Duo slightly whimper. He looked up into those beautiful violet eyes, but looked away before he drowned in them. "I'm sorry, but we can't do this. Not now." Heero finally admitted. There was no reply so he continued. "I shouldn't have even kissed you in the first place, but I couldn't help myself. You're just so beautiful, I couldn't control myself, with you being so close to me, hearing your voice." He stopped to look into those eyes again.

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I just never was really in to guys before, but you're more gorgeous than any girl I've ever seen in my life." Duo admitted, then leaned up to kiss Heero on the lips once more before sitting up. "So, what should we do now?"

"Hn." was the only reply. Then Duo yawned, "A little tired are we?" Heero asked.

"Mmmm, just a little." Duo replied with a stretch, Heero watching every muscle in his body move intently. "Hey, are you doing anything tomorrow?" Duo asked.

"Uh, no I don't think so... no. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, just wondering." Duo replied, a little hesitant to say what he wanted, he looked down at his lap and started fidgeting, "Maybe you'd be willing to spend the night or something. You don't have to if you don't want to though." he finally asked nervously.

"Duo," Heero replied, placing his hand under Duo's chin to bring his face level with his," I'd be glad to stay the night, as long as I'm with you." he said, then kissed Duo for a few seconds. When he pulled away there was a slightly dazed look on Duo's face, then he finally whispered, "Okay."

* * *

Sorry for taking forever to update! I haven't died, just haven't been working on this lately. I'm soooooo sorry for all of you who have been reading and reviewing. Thank you so much for staying with me though. hugs I love you all! I'm also sorry that I have no idea how to work this yet, so I apologize for the layout of the story. Maybe if and whenever I learn how to use this right I'll come back and fix it up.


End file.
